Young Madness
by leo0074
Summary: One night, Hit-Girl met a strange guy who calls himself Kidpool, Kidpool begins to feel something for her, now he is looking for ways that Hit-Girl love's him. This happens after Deadpool Corps, and during Kick-Ass 2, I DON'T own Deadpool/Kick-Ass 2.


"First Impression"

Mindy McCready, a.k.a. Hit-Girl, had a mission, disrupt and kill drug dealers who were in one of the warehouses on the outskirts of the city.

It was night, and it was the time of the deal, Hit-girl entered the building through a window on the second floor, entering, found that the room was dark and empty, she smiled at how easy it was to enter once she was in position, she continued her way.

Since her father died, she has been working alone in eliminating criminals, and also that Kick-Ass left the role of super hero, so she was alone.

Since she was left to live with Marcus, a friend of her father, she entered the school, but she was always missing classes to go to train and hack the school system to put that she attended classes.

But even if she still hung out with Dave in school, she kept feeling lonely, she felt depressed, no company, no one to support her, but putting her thoughts aside, she remembered that she had a job to do, she made a promise to his father.

While Hit-girl walked carefully through the corridors of the abandoned building , after a few moments, she was finally able to hear voices , ' I got you bitch ' , she thought .

She headed toward the source of sound, slowly she could better hear the voice .

" So what, we have a deal ? " , say a voice.

"Yes, half a million , we agreed that it? ," say other voice.

"Of course ," say again the voice.

On hearing that, Hit-Girl just smiled once more , " I got them now," she said as began to run towards her goal .

She finally came to a large living room , she was standing on a balcony, looking down she could see thirteen men in suit and briefcase had two of them , she assumed that they were drug traffickers.

" Well," she said, pulling two knives from his belt , " Let's start ," she said to herself , before jumping from the balcony and fall on the shoulders of one of the drug traffickers.

All were astonished at the sudden appearance of Hit -Girl , especially the person who had it on his shoulders , " What the fuck ! " Said the man .

"Surprise assholes !" Hit-Girl said putting his two knives on the man's neck , killing him instantly , and before the another of the thugs could shoot her , she jumped to another man who was about to shoot his gun.

Hit-Girl stopped him with a flying kick to the face, throwing him to the ground, before he could get up, Hit-girl threw his knife into his stomach, which end up killing him, and then she threw his second knife to the throat of another man, also killing him.

All thugs pointed their guns at Hit-Girl, and were about to shoot, Hit-Girl covered behind of one of the men, who received all the shots.

After that, Hit-Girl grabbed the gun that was from the dead man, and she, with a precise aiming, he shot three men in the head.

The other six thugs were shocked for a few seconds, but that was enough for Hit-Girl to run to one of the guys, and hit him with a kick to the face, give and hit another in the face, knocking the two men .

One of the dealers began to flee, Hit-Girl would not let him get away, then she began to pursue him.

While Hit-Girl was chasing the man who escaped, two of the thugs pointed their guns at her, but Hit-Girl took out two knives and threw them to the men, killing them.

While she was chasing the thug who escaped, another man stood in his way, ready to give a blow to her.

Hit-Girl can not stop running, running to the thug, Hit-Girl slipped below the man's legs and kicked him below, where the man cried in pain, but was silenced when Hit-Girl quickly cut off his throat with another knife.

"Asshole," Hit-Girl said, as he put his knife back.

Finishing with the work, Hit-Girl continued chasing the man who was running away.

Hit-Girl was chasing the last thug truw the abandoned building.

The man was scared, "Stop chasing me little bitch," the man said.

"You stop running piece of shit!" Hit-girl replied.

Finally Hit-Girl followed the man to a dark room, Hit-Girl lost track of the thug, she stopped when she could not see anything, then the door closed.

Hit-Girl got ready for whatever happened, while trying to calm down, she could hear the sound of guns being loaded, then the lights came on.

Hit-Girl was stunned when the lights went on, were at least more than thirty armed men were pointing guns at her.

"Shit," was the only thing she could say in a situation like this.

All thugs who were in the room began to yell at her.

"We catch a bitch."

"Surrender and we will kill you fast".

"You're not so strong right now!".

"Ha ha ha, Say goodbye".

Hit-Girl is left thinking moments, they were too many enemies, even for her, she had to think in something fast.

But before she could do anything, "Hey idiots!, it's showtime!" Shouted a young voice, leaving confused everyone in the room, including Hit-Girl.

Sudenlly the lights went out.

The thugs began to panic, Hit-Girl began to hear voices.

"What the fuck is going on?".

"Who was it?".

"What the hell, whooaaaagggghhhhh!".

"What was thaaaaaattttt!".

"Help!, Agaagggghhh".

Hit-Girl did not know what was happening, she could hear screams of pain and suffering, she would be enjoying it if she could see it, or at least if she knew who is doing it, something was happening.

Then all was silent , she could only hear her breathing , and once again the lights came on .

The Hit -Girl eyes widened in shock , all the thugs were lying dead on the floor , some in pieces, and blood everywhere, Hit -Girl is not surprised by the fact to see such slaughter , but because she wondered who besides herself could do something like this .

"So what, you enjoyed the show? , Oh it's true, the lights were off , sorry ," said a voice behind her .

She by reaction, threw one of his knives to where the voice came from .

When she turned to look , she could see that person avoid the knife, what surprised her, "Hey calm down ! , you can hurt someone with that, you know? " Said the stranger .

Once Hit-Girl had the opportunity , she started taking detail the appearance of the mysterious person .

To her surprise , she saw that it was not someone older , it looked like the same age as her, had a red suit with black spandex , wearing a symbol on his belt and chest, had his neck covering his suit, wearing a mask red that covered the entire face , which had black spots in the eyes, and he was carrying weapons, not as many as she thought , but they were sufficient .

" Who are you? " Hit–girl ask the unknow stranger.

" Who am I ? , How can you not know who am I, am the most bad ass , awesome and amazing person that had existed, I am the most ... " .

" Just tell me who you are, do not give me all your monologue ," Hit -Girl starting to lose patience said.

" Ok , ok , my god , you really lose your temper , right? " He said , " You remind me of that idiot of Logan, he really ... " , again he was not interrupted .

" Tell me what I want to know ," said Hit -Girl pulling a gun and pointing it at him, "Now."

" Well, if you really want to know ," he began to speak , "I'm Kidpool , the most awesome guy in the world, and you baby? " Kidpool wonder .

Hit -Girl ignored the little comment and stared at him a moment , she had first thought Kidpool was one of those fools who want to go through superhero, but seeing what you just did to all those thugs , she assumed that may have the same knowledge she has combat , but before doing anything , she had to make sure that he is on her side.

Still pointing his gun, she replied, "I'm Hit-Girl".

Kidpool made an expression of surprise, "Hit-Girl?, Is an interesting name," Kidpool said, holding his chin, "You know, I'm surprised that here are at least a hero who knows how to fight, all the time I've been here I only see idiots at costumes on the streets doing nothing, I am impressed, "said Kidpool.

"Thanks for the comment but I do not need your compliments, now tell me what you do here, or I'll blow your head off," said Hit-Girl.

"Oh you know, go eat tacos, eliminate a drug deal, take the dog for a walk ...".

"A dog?" Hit-Girl wonder.

"Yes, Dogpool, my faithful companion and best friend, it must be somewhere not far" Kidpool said, "Anyway, I gotta go, many things to do, goodbye" Kidpool said as he began to leave.

"Stop!" Hit-Girl said.

Kidpool stopped and looked to see her, "Oh you want to come too, ok, I think there's a taco shop near here, if you want we can ...".

"Shut up!" Hit-Girl said, "you're not going anywere, you have somethings to explain."

Kidpool stared at her in surprise, "Oh, well if you want ... bye!" Kidpool said, starting to run.

"Hey!" Hit-Girl began to pursue Kidpool.

Hit-Girl was chasing, Kidpool down a hallway until Kidpool jump out the window, beginning to run down the roof of another building.

"Let's see if you can keep up with me," said Kidpool to Hit-Girl.

Hit-Girl also jump out the window and ran through the roof, "I can do more than that asshole", Hit-Girl said as he started to shoot Kidpool.

"Hey, if that's your way of saying that you like me, then I do not like at all," said Kidpool, while running.

Hit-Girl was still shooting at Kidpool, but was stopped when something pulled his cape, "What the hell!" Hit-Girl said, turning to see who was pulling his cape, but she found it was a dog, in a suit and mask with red and black color.

She supposed that had to be Dogpool.

The dog pulled her cape, then he jump on top of her and enveloped her head with she's cape, after that, the dog started running with Kidpool.

"Good job boy, now run!" Kidpool said, while running with Dogpool.

"Woof!", say Dogpool.

Hit-Girl could recover, only to see Dogpool Kidpool and jumping from the building to an alley.

Hit-Girl was angry, "Oh no, you will not escape from me that easy assholes!" She said, jumping off the building and also reaching the alley where they fell, but she realized they were gone.

"Damn, how could they escape?", She said to herself.

But then patrols could be heard, the police was coming, so Hit-Girl had to leave, but not without wondering who was this guy called Kidpool.

But without realizing it, while she was leaving, behind her, a garbage container was opened slightly, revealing the faces of Kidpool and Dogpool.

"I think we lost her," whispered Kidpool.

"Woof," answered Dogpool.

TO BE CONTINUE


End file.
